fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 37
Watch out bosses Spyro Gnasty: It was Dark Spyro. Day 2. Tuesday. Damon: I remember that day being long and very hot. Spyro: It was filled with the strangest mixture of relief and concern. Damon: We went to bed early that night. Crush: Roaring Cleetus: There was no power after all. Eustace: Even though a lot of things that happened that day are a blur, I remember this. Nestor: Duane and I lay in bed like a couple of kids on a camp out. Magnus: “I have my hand in front of my face and I can’t see it!” Cleetus: “My hand is slam in front of my nose and I can’t see a thing.” Lateef: It was very dark. Bubba: Remember how dark it was with no lights? Sorceress: No nightlights. Tomas: No light in the bathroom or the hall. Agent 9: No street lights or yard lights. No lights from the city nearby. Lindar: It was dark! Magnus: The Lindar says that Dark Spyro came into the world to be the light in the darkness. Spyro: In Magnus 1:9, the Lindar talks about Dark Spyro, calling Him, “The true light, which enlightens everyone, was coming into the world.” Crush: Roaring Hunter: But really we have to start at the beginning of the story… Dark Spyro attack Spyro Spyro: Here we are in this large flooring retailer - and ouch! Cleetus: The Artisans land looked sad, it was neglected, bones of sheep everything, flowers dead, the sky tinted red and Spyro was worst of all. Hunter: His purple color was dull and his horns broken, his flames was slowly going thin, his wings were ripped to the points. Damon: When he would move he limped like he was hurt. Pogo: You could see blood leading a trail behind him. Damon: I moved him to the first dragon to which when he was free Spyro screamed, Nestor's head was bent back to let spine come out, spears peirced through his body breaking every bone while his white eyes was staring in my soul. Spyro: I shivered scared as The animation when they get done was red and the icon said "DEAD DRAGONS" Number 1.... did that mean it got the others? Tomas: I explored with the limping dragon and freed every other gagging at their looks of death and fear. Magnus: When it was over after I defeated Toasty I headed to the empty balloon and I got to the Peace Keepers World in which was worse. Billy: The cannons were shooting themselves oddly with no Gnorcs, I wasn't looking as I was heading for a dragon when a cannon ball came in Spyro's direction, one of them hit Spyro making a hole through his stomach, you could see his insides as they pour out making me groan. Lateef: The world was grey, rain pouring slowly, and the water was blood red which had Gnorcs floating in it. Hunter: I freed more dragons trapped in crystal, when we helped they was watching us go away in a deafening silence as their skin was peeled off leaving bleeding muscles and breathing dragons not even moving. Astor: I then headed toward Magic Crafters World after getting done with the desert living dragons, when I landed the magic was dull and less colorful with wizards hanging everywhere. Billy: Seems no magic was left of this place as everything was gloomy. Pogo: I walked up near the water as Spyro sees something making me wonder, I sent him near it as squishing sounds echoed from his dragging guts. Nestor: I almost forget we got hit... Cleetus: We went over and examined a fresh but torn up twitching fetus of a dead baby dragon near a broken egg. Spyro: Looks like he hatched to soon... Tomas: More or less it looked like someone broke the egg as Spyro sits with sorrow, sad we walked towards a portal to the portal when a noise was heard making me confused. Nestor: A giant monster from Wizard Peek fell on him breaking his backs legs as we heard the sick crunch, he was now cursed to never walk again. Billy: When we would freed this worlds dragons they looked pure evil, pointing toward Spyro and laughing like little kids as they was drained of the colors and had broken horns and wings. Tomas: We finished the worlds then made it to the Beast Makers world, I couldn't even describe how it was but the swamps was magma with bones everywhere, spears had dead gnorcs hanging of them as the electric was shocking the enemies. Lindar: One was freshly killed by a dragon as we saw giant footprints in blood, when we freed some of the dragons here they were ripped in half each time by their selves while they were screaming I made it out of there as fast as I could making it to some of the portals. Elora: We finally made it to the Dream Weavers world... my favorite in the game. Bartholomew: I gulped as the dragons here had their skin ripped off and bones taken out, the world here had skeleton birds flying around while the waterfalls was blood. Lateef: Spyro was now crawling more horribly until a dragon came around the corner biting his legs off then stabbing himself with them as he jumped off the cliff into starry darkness. Bentley: I was about to puke, why was the dragons like this!? Elora: I never even looked as I herd Spyro let a purr out as he looked like he was turned on by that since he tried to rape a goonie that was running from him. He drags it over to us and it begged him to stop but he didn't listen to its pleads, I yelled and almost fainted as Spyro looked at me as he raped the poor monster making sure to smile and wink. Spyro: I shaked when he looked sastifed hurting it and he kicked it as he licked his muzzle. Magnus: I walked us to the Lofty Castle portal as the old women's words echoed in my head. The title said LOSTY CASTLE and I took a deep breath. Nestor: I was afraid for what I would see and boy was I right... Pogo: When we entered the music was playing backwards as the flying goons waere now floating as if they drowned in mid air. Damon: The portals had magic thank god but Spyro looked worse now. Tomas: His back legs was broken off completely thanks to the dragon, his head had skin and bones revealing from some damage we took back in Beast Makers, his horns now broken completely off so he couldn't charge, the fire was now smog making it useless to us. Pogo: His wings was now stumps meaning he couldn't fly to and I knew I was screwed. Bubba: His eyes lost their color turning white, he tried to move but his bones of what was his legs were sticking in the ground making him not able to move, more blood was seeping out each step making him cry out in pain. Bentley: I pushed the X button to jump but he fell into the red abyss that was Losty Castle. Sgt. Byrd: I started back and now he had only half of his body and he looked even sadder. Agent 9: He head was bent sideways while his jaw was broken. Pogo: His intestines was hanging out his half cut body while barely moving. Lateef: He edged his way painfully and I finally reached the other side. Billy: When I saw a platform and freed the dragon. Spyro: This dragon was different, his death was worse. Damon: He was cut in half hanging from spears while his guts and blood was pouring out slowly, his eyes gorged out, his color disappeared now making him a grey carcass. Sparx: But when Spyro moved the dragons head rose up and he said in a monotone voice. Magnus: "Gnasty Gnorc killed us, why did you leave us Kaiti?" Nestor: I was scared... Hunter: HOW DID THEY KNOW MY NAME!! Delbin: He continued on as bones popped and moved. Pogo: "We didn't deserve it and he used us a game when you left and forgot us. The disk was broken meaning Gnasty's seal was, he did horrible things to us... Spyro was the soul survivor, he had seen it all but you came back and forced his weaken body to go on. You seen it all... this is your fault now suffer Kaiti and be sent to hell for HIM. Spyro's body was transported and Gnasty Gnorcs room, I see why she said not to go to Lofty Castle, somehow Gnasty had ays of controlling the dragons to do his bidding. When we landed Dragon bodies laid everywhere to gruesome to describe, while a pile of bones was resting, the water was pure acidic looking tinted red like, while Gnasty Gnorc wore a skeleton of two dragons like a trophy, the skins was female and male both purple like Spyro, it was his parents he was wearing... no wonder he was orphaned." Billy: He was standing there while his body was hurt badly, skin hanging off while his red eyes glew. Astor: He smiled showing bloody fangs towards me. Spyro: "I see you came back, nice forcing Spyro to go on... Do you like what I did to this pathetic lands? The disk breaking was no accident..I did it~ I needed to be free... thanks your naive nature I have ruled the Dragon land. Now Spyro's body and soul is suffering and I will finish him and end this pathetic attempt to save this game." Bubba: Don't worry Spyro. Spyro.exe: Genesis 1 describes the world at the time of creation as darkness covering “the face of the deep.” Delbin: At least after the hurricane, we knew the sun would come up the next morning. Ripto: Imagine the darkness on the earth described here. And then, “the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, ‘Let there be light,’ and there was light. God saw that the light was good.” Magnus: (Gen 1:2-4) I’d say simply “good” is a bit of an understatement. Nestor: Since I’ve been a teenager I’ve been fascinated with the way the Magnus uses light or fire (sometimes called the glory of God) to represent the presence of God. Delbin: Like Genesis 1 for example, “and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, ‘Let there be light,’ and there was light.” Bubba: See the connection between God’s presence and light? Billy: Hold on with me and we’ll breeze through the Bubba and find just a few examples of light or fire representing God being present. Magnus: And how about the Billy, when they were on that ill-fated camping trip of theirs across the wilderness… Ripto: What was there to remind them that God was with them? Damon: (Exodus 14:20) Crush: Roaring Bartholomew: What showed them the way to go? Spyro: The pillar of fire. Billy: I picture a dust devil, one of those mini tornados, on fire. Dark Spyro fire attack Spyro To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House